Fuggedaboudit
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: Written for What are you doing here - HPFC  Dean needed to get away. He finds himself living in NYC, when suddenly he bumps into an old friend.


I do not own Harry Potter. Please someone buy it for me?

Un-beta'd for What are you doing here - HPFC

Post Hogwarts, Non-epilogue

* * *

><p><strong>Fuggedaboudit<strong>

Dean Thomas wandered down the hot, humid streets of New York City. His white and blue striped shirt helped a little with the steam coming off the street. The khaki shorts cut off just below the knees and the trainers kept him comfortable walking down the city blocks. The towering buildings that lined the Big Apple stood like mountains against the glare of the sun.

He had left England soon after the second Wizarding War, despite the many protests of his friends. Needing a break from all the familiar people and places that would never been the same had taken a toll on the dark boy. Added in the fact that his on again off again girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had finally tried to settle down with Harry Potter, it left little for Dean to stay. He had quietly snuck off without really telling anyone and portkeyed to a number of places before finally settling down in New York City.

Every place he had been to before never seemed as real and shocking as the Big Apple. The lights, the sound, even the people created a new world for him to explore and for the first time he was really on his own. No Griphook to keep him company, no friends to visit, no Seamus to help him play pranks on an unsuspecting desk. He truly was on his own and he relished in the freedom that came with it.

Dean felt his pocket vibrate and he reached for his mobile, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah mate, what's up? Sure, I could grab a pie for you in a bit. You gonna be in the city? Yeah, no. I had it the last time and that pie was mad hot. Sure. Nah, catch you later."

Hanging up his cell, Dean grinned to himself and headed towards Gimaldi's over on Front St. Having only been in the city a couple of months, he was proud of himself for already picking up on the American slang. As he picked his way across the avenues, he kept a watchful eye on the motormen parading down the streets. It seemed in the States, certain colors of skin were watched a bit more closely than others. After a few blocks, Dean began to notice a figure trailing him and his hand immediately itched near his wand. He took a few breathes and carefully glanced over his shoulder, finding only the usual dangers of the city. Fighting every instinct he had to run, he casually made his way into an alley before apparating with a loud crack.

Dean popped back into existence up a tree, his favorite tree in all of Central Park. Carefully, climbing down he searched the area and let out a sigh of relief. As of yet, he had been extremely careful about apparating or doing anything magical in the city limits. With as much electronics floating around, it would be horrible to have the American Magical Enforcement breathing down his neck for breaking someone's Iphone.

Dean relaxed in the shade of the tree and closed his eyes. His one time having to deal with them happened in Arizona, a few months back. Dean had wanted to go see the Grand Canyon and arrived in the dry, dusty state ready to hop on the nearest muggle bus and sleep until he got there. The weather had other plans as it took the most opportune time to let Dean know he had arrive in the middle of monsoon season. Instead of friendly dust devils scooting along the road as the bus passed them by, there was nothing but rain for days. Dean actually felt a little homesick from the reminder. After only two days of torment, he tried to apparate only to blow out dozens of cellphones at the truck stop and bringing down the American Magical Enforcement team on himself. He never made it to the Grand Canyon and quickly crossed off the Midwest as a possible place to settle.

Closing his eyes, Dean drifted off relying on the sun's light to tell him when he needed to wake up to fetch the pizza. As he relaxed, a dark shadow crossed into his sunshine and he frowned.

"Oye, chum. You mind finding another place to park it?"

"Thomas. You and I need to have a few words."

Dean's eyes flew open and he had his wand drawn before he could even recognize the voice. The accent was thick and familiar, running over his senses like the smell of fresh baked bread from the bakery over on East 78th St. Putting his hand over his eyes to see better, Dean stood slowly as the figure stepped up.

"Seamus? You idiot! I almost hexed you! What the bloody devil are you doing here?"

Dean pocketed his wand and ran up to give his old friend a hug. Thick, strong arms wrapped around him and he remembered how much he had missed his friend.

"Wha' am I doing 'ere? Wha' are you doing 'ere is the question? Do you know I 'ave been looking all over for ya since the end of the war? It took me months to track you down!"

Dean stood and looked Seamus over, taking in all the changes since he last sat with him and Aberforth drinking in victory. The months had allowed Seamus to fully heal and even though he stood nearly a foot shorter than Dean, he was as proud as ever. Seamus Finnegan had even managed to dress himself in a casual way that kept him from looking like he had rolled out of bed. His sandy hair was stylish now, giving him a look of mischievous that had surely impressed a lady or two.

Dean grinned and gave Seamus a light punch in the arm. "You haven't missed me all that much I wager. More like you're missing your wingman when it comes to the babes." He laughed and noticed that there was a slight blush creeping onto the Irishman's face. "Oh! There is a girl! What's her name and what's my part?" Dean relaxed into this role that he knew by heart. He and Seamus had been friends since the beginning of school and in that moment, Dean finally realized that he had missed that steady presence by his side.

Seamus frowned and rolled his eyes, "There ain't no girl. And you still 'aven't told me why you ran off on your own, you dimwit!"

"No reason, I just needed to get away is all. Leave things behind and have a fresh start."

"Leave things behind? What about your mum, your friends. What about me Dean? Didya ever think I'd like to go with you?"

The question stopped both boys in their tracks and left an awkward pause hanging between them. Seamus looked up at him with a bright blush and hopeful eyes, while Dean stood there with his mouth agape. The tone and feeling in the last question was not something that could be ignored or misunderstood.

For the second time in his life, Dean Thomas didn't know which direction to go. He covered his mouth and thought about this new revelation. Seamus had always been there with him, through good and bad, except when he had been on the run from the Death Eaters. The whole time, Dean had been worried about his friend who went back to Hogwarts to face the evil and corruption that had worked its way into the school. Even when he was captured and put in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, the crazy stories and antics of the Irishman had kept him hopeful and optimistic.

Seamus, who took delight in the smallest pranks.

Seamus, who constantly got in trouble by blowing up the potions cauldron for a laugh.

Seamus, who welcomed him back with open arms as he and the others returned to Hogwarts.

Seamus, who stood before him now, looking for him when no one else bothered.

Dean felt something flutter in his chest and gave a shy smile in return. Seamus grinned ear to ear and whooped happily before attaching himself to the tall boys side. Dean laugh loudly and dragged Seamus towards his forgotten pizza errand. He may not have a direction just yet, but with the rambunctious man at his side, he knew the journey would be brilliant.

* * *

><p>Please review! We authors live off them!<p> 


End file.
